1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing device for parts of human body, which is to be used in a flush toilet (hereinafter, it will be merely called "a washing device").
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the aforesaid washing device has been appreciated on its utility value in a sanitary point of view and great number of washing devices have been widely used.
In the conventional washing devices, it is known that when a lever attached to the toilet is operated, a spout pipe having a nozzle at the distal end thereof is movable to and from an inoperative rest position. When the spout pipe is moved to its operative position, a water inlet port communicates with an inflow orifice and an amount of water flowing to a water spouting nozzle is regulated through a needle valve by rotating an adjustment knob.
As shown in FIGS. 6 7 and 8, one type of this known washing device comprises a cylinder B having a water inlet port A, a water spouting nozzle C communicating with an inflow orifice D which in turn communicates with the water inlet port A, a water passage E connecting the water spouting nozzle C to the inflow orifice D, a rotatable shaft G provided with an operating lever F at one end thereof, and the inflow orifice D and the water spouting nozzle C at the other end thereof, and a needle valve J disposed in a water supplying pathway communicating with the water inlet port A to a water tank H.
According to this known washing device, when it is in use, the lever F is operated to rotate the shaft G in the cylinder B. Simultaneously with this operation, the water spouting nozzle C is moved to its operative position within bowl of the flush toilet (as shown in a solid line in FIG. 6) from the inoperative rest position (as shown by double dotted line in FIG. 6), and the water inlet port A is aligned with the inflow orifice D, resulting in jetting water from the water spouting nozzle C.
At the same time, the needle valve J actuates to regulate the amount of water flowing to the water spouting nozzle C in the water supplying pathway I communicating with the water inlet port A. At this point, it is to be noted that a control spindle J1 of the needle valve J is arranged to pass through a top cover K for protecting electrical parts built in the washing device. On the top of the control spindle J1, an adjustment knob is fixedly attached.
This known washing device, however, has the following disadvantages. The needle valve J is arranged to be vertical for up and down movement, so that the control spindle J1 of the needle valve J passes through the protective cover K and protrudes from the top surface thereof. With this construction, there is inevitably created some clearance between the cover K and the control spindle J1 of the needle valve J. For example, when cleaning the flush toilet, water or cleanser may penetrate inside the cover K through the clearance. If electrical parts are flooded, they will corrode, resulting in an electrical hazard such as current leakage. The clearance becomes larger as the needle valve J is opened, and it becomes maximum when the needle valve J is opened in its full extent. (At this time, the adjustment knob is at the highest position.)